No PDA! I'm telling Finster!
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: A fun sleepover with TJ, Vince and Spin, which turns into a secret sharing between Spin and TJ when Vince falls alseep. don't worry it's rated K  nothing bad happens!


**Third Recess story? I think? lol I wrote a big one that people liked, but when I went back and reread it I hated it lol guess I just don't like me older writing lol. Just a one-shot, but working a full time Recess story! Look for that soon! I really should write more Recess stories, I mean look at my penname! TJXSpinelli fluff story! ok time to read it! Oh ya, I don't like boy/girl sleepovers, but the story wouldn't have worked otherwise :P and it's prob really OOC sorry!**

**I don't own this! Joe and Paul do!**

* * *

><p>Three kids sat in a circle. A black haired girl with an orange ski cap, red tank top and black basketball shorts. An African American boy with black basketball shorts and a green jersey on and a brunette boy with black basketball shorts on, a white t-shirt and a red hat on backwards. They just sat silently. The girl gathered her hair and put it up in a ponytail. They kept staring at each other.<p>

"I have an activity for us" The brunette boy said. He stood up and ran out of the room.

"TJ?" The other boy yelled. "Oh great I think I know what he's doing"

"Oh yes Vince, I am" TJ said walking back into the room holding a box.

"NO!" The girl said.

"Yes!" TJ gave a devilish grin. "Becky's nail polish box" The girl pretended to stab herself.

"I think Spinelli should go first" Vince snickered.

"You little!" Spinelli said and lunged at him. They rolled around on the ground in a mini fight. TJ walked over and lifted Spinelli off Vince.

"Spinelli" TJ said and held the box out to her. She closed her eyes and reached inside.

"Yes!" She smiled. "In your face!" She held up the black nail polish bottle. The boys grounded. Vince pulled out pink and TJ got baby blue. Spinelli painted TJ and Vince's nails, then TJ painted Spinelli's.

"What now?" Spinelli asked, blowing her nails dry.

"I don't know, play video games?" Vince suggested.

"Why are we trying to pull an allnighter again?" TJ asked.

"Because the Ashley's said they made it to 2am" Spinelli said. "And that I couldn't even make it close"

"Spin, they get on your nerves too much" TJ said.

"Whatever" Spinelli rolled her eyes. "Oh! I got another idea!" She grabbed Vince's phone and dialed a number and tossed it to him.

"Ask her out" Spinelli mouthed.

"Hello!" Vince said happily into the phone. "Would you like to..." His face fell. "Oh no sorry wrong number" He paused. "No really, sorry" He hung up and glared at Spinelli.

"Who did he call?" TJ wanted to know. Spinelli giggled.

"Lawson" She said. TJ laughed.

"Now video games?" Vince asked.

"Ya sure" TJ said. They ran down the basement and popped in Mario Kart. Around 2am TJ and Spinelli noticed that King Boo wasn't moving. They quietly went back upstairs leaving Vince asleep in front of the TV and entered TJ's room.

"Can you believe that freshman year is over?" He asked as the two sat on his bed.

"I still can't believe we made it to fifth grade" Spinelli laughed. TJ laughed too. "Do you ever miss the gang?" Spinelli asked quietly.

"Ya, I do" TJ said. After elementary school Gus's father had been relocated, Gretchen had been sent to a special school for smart kids and Mikey started homeschooling. Only TJ, Vince and Spinelli were left.

"Let's play would you rather" TJ said.

"Random, but ok" Spinelli said.

"Would you rather have Prickly or Finster as a teacher?"

"Finster"

"What?" TJ sat up in shock.

"Hey she's growing on me" Spinelli said.

"She's still at Third Street" TJ said.

"My parents are friends with her" Spinelli said.

"Oh ya" TJ laughed. "Ok, would you rather listen to screamo or techno?"

"Techno is my favorite" Spinelli said.

"True, true" TJ said. "Black or red?"

"You stink" Spinelli said and TJ laughed.

"You have to pick" He said.

"Red" She said. "And black" she quickly added. TJ laughed again. "That's not even a would you rather!" Spinelli protested.

"I know" TJ said. "Would you rather kiss me or Vince?" Spinelli went silent. TJ heard a rustling in some sheets and felt something press against his lips. He realized that Spinelli was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and deepened the kiss.

"No PDA in school, I'm telling Finster" They heard Vince say. He stumbled into the room and fell over asleep. TJ and Spinelli giggled. Spinelli started to climb back onto the bed, but TJ grabbed her.

"Come on, sleep down here" He mumbled.

"You're a very naughty boy" Spinelli said and wriggled her way out of his grip and climbed onto the bed. "Good-night TJ"

"Night Spin, I love you" He said, half-asleep. Spinelli wasn't sure what to do or say. She had just kissed him right? She must love him. But what if she didn't love him? She was only 15, what did she know about love? She knew she had always loved TJ.

"I love you too" She said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please! love you guys! TJXS forever! <strong> 


End file.
